


天台

by Tigertooth



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 18





	天台

楊博堯又從制服褲的口袋摸出打火機和菸盒，熟練的把菸點了，火光和菸把他映的有些模糊。菸草的氣味飄了過來，陳韋丞抽抽鼻子，祈禱自己的制服千萬別跟著染上菸味。

楊博堯總會在上課鐘響的前幾分鐘突然傳給他沒有意義的表情符號，這表示楊博堯會翹掉這堂課待在天台。嚴格來說，這只算是一種告知，但陳韋丞默認這就是要自己也跟著翹課上去的信號。才剛推開天台的鐵門，就看見那個看起來比自己還像學弟的人把制服燙的整整齊齊，黑色圓框眼鏡架在鼻梁上，悠閒的靠在牆邊吞雲吐霧。

陳韋丞其實很討厭菸味，他可以用一萬種惡劣的詞彙去修飾抽菸這件事，對他來說，菸是骯髒的、濁劣的、不友好的，但看著楊博堯的時候就什麼也說不出來了。煙霧從他口中游離到指尖，飄渺的給人一種若即若離的感覺，他看起來就是有種天生的憂傷，內心充滿陰暗和潮濕，煙霧就像藝術品旁的乾冰，為了陪襯主角而不可或缺。

陳韋丞撇撇嘴，沒說什麼，他早就抱怨過很多次了，看也知道沒什麼用。他從口袋慢吞吞掏出新款mp3，示意性的晃了晃，眼神看起來把靈魂都攤在陽光下，像隻狗狗一樣。大概很少人會用這種毫無保留的態度去盯著其他任何一個人類看。不熟的人，這麼看著是會嚇到人的，這樣的眼神不存在於正常的社交行為裡面，但對陳韋丞來說好像輕而易舉。

菸頭抵在牆上，火光一下子被捻熄，楊博堯把它扔在地上，然後用皮鞋輾成灰燼，踢進一旁的石堆裡試圖毀屍滅跡。抽菸和聽音樂這兩件事情並不衝突，但楊博堯還是選擇把還剩下半截的菸給熄了。就像今天如果有隻小狗睜著大眼睛晃著尾巴向你要零食，你是很難不心軟的。

陳韋丞走過去在石階上坐著，把一隻耳機遞給他，楊博堯接過去輕輕按在左耳上，他們之間只有脆弱電芯連結成的橋樑，隨便一碰就會斷了。耳機音質很差，聽不懂語言的音樂斷斷續續，被電波扭曲的很不真實。

「抽菸會陽痿。」

「你說好多次了。」楊博堯看起來就像是內裡早就已經死透了的軀殼，手又伸向口袋想把菸盒摸出來，陳韋丞眼明手快的捉住了他的手，動作一大，把他左耳上的耳機也給扯下來了，搖搖晃晃的掛在手臂上。

「那你還抽啊？」

「我陽痿跟你有什麼關係嗎，你要我上你啊？」

陳韋丞聞言鬆開手，但楊博堯也沒有要把菸盒拿出來的意思了。他又把耳機按回左耳，繼續聽著讓人有點昏昏欲睡的音樂。

「抽菸是什麼感覺？」陳韋丞問，每次看到楊博堯一副失魂落魄的樣子，只要他點起一支菸，就好像得到什麼救贖一樣。雖然從他的表情是看不出來的，但那就是一種氛圍，他就是可以看出楊博堯覺得緊繃還是放鬆。

「就蠻爽的。」楊博堯想了很久，也說不出什麼所以然，一邊思考一邊又不自覺的想把菸盒掏出來——但他在陳韋丞阻止他之前就自己收手了，像是要證明自己的清白一般把兩隻手乖巧的放在膝蓋上。

「你的回答好無聊。」陳韋丞理所當然看到他的小動作了，他沒打算說破。

整間學校都知道高三有個叫楊博堯的學生，用嚇死人的好成績在學校胡作非為，教官和老師永遠對他睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，沒有人知道真正的楊博堯是什麼樣的人，但陳韋丞卻可以坐在他旁邊，跟他聽同一台mp3，看他露餡的小動作，還有，他勸他不要抽菸，有時候比教官勸他還有用。

「不然你想要我說什麼啊？你自己抽看看不就知道了，算了，你這三好學生，一天到晚嫌臭，怎麼可能會想——」  
「好啊。」  
「蛤？」  
「我說，好啊。」

他爸是牙醫，爸爸跟他說不可以抽菸，牙齒會黃，但楊博堯牙齒很白，還很整齊；媽媽跟他說不可以抽菸，那都是壞孩子在做的事，他們以後沒有前途，但他媽媽每天都叫他學學隔壁楊學長，優秀又有禮貌，以後一定會是成功的人。

學學隔壁楊學長，好啊，是不是學會抽菸，學會翹課，學會楊博堯的一切，他就可以順利成章的站在他身邊，而不是那個永遠被他甩在身後的學弟？

楊博堯滿臉不可置信，大概是要把永遠向著陽光的人拖下深淵的罪惡感使然，他連伸向口袋的手都有點慌亂。陳韋丞發誓，這是他看過楊博堯表情最豐富的瞬間，就算他有點後悔答應他，但能看見這種表情其實也算值回票價。

楊博堯拿出菸盒，白色盒身的背面印著駭人的圖片和警語，盒子打開示意他自己拿一支出來，自然的像在分食軟糖。

陳韋丞手抖得很厲害，他第一次把楊博堯一天到晚叼在嘴裡的東西夾在指尖，重量比想像中輕多了。陳韋丞不知道他應該覺得恐懼或是興奮，要是制服染上菸味，被爸媽聞到怎麼辦？或是他會像楊博堯一樣染上菸癮，每天都要翹上幾堂課出來，用尼古丁緩解令人崩潰的焦慮嗎？抽一次不會上癮的，楊博堯這麼跟他說，就像每一個在校園販毒的人的台詞一樣，陳韋丞知道要拒絕販毒的人，但他卻不會拒絕楊博堯。

楊博堯把打火機遞給他，也抽出一支叼在嘴裡。

「靠....！」

壓下彈簧片的瞬間，猛烈的灼燒感讓陳韋丞把打火機摔在地上，甩著手試圖減緩熱燙的痛楚。他心虛的抬頭看，笨死了，楊博堯沒說話，但他看懂了他想這麼說。

陳韋丞又看了自己的手，還是在抖，抖得一樣很厲害，楊博堯見狀笑得嘴裡的菸都差點要掉了。

楊博堯把地上的打火機拿起來，一下子湊近陳韋丞，從他抖到不行的指尖抽出那支菸，直接塞進陳韋丞嘴巴裡。陳韋丞這才發現香菸還沒點燃之前的味道其實很好聞，楊博堯又靠的更近了些，叼著的菸屁股碰在一起像是一座橋，楊博堯含糊不清的叫他慢慢深呼吸，打火機同時把兩人的香菸都點了起來，然後在火花迸發的瞬間那座橋就被他單方面的扯斷了。

「咳！咳......、」

薄荷氣味的菸順著咽喉吸了進去，還沒讓菸完成一個完整的循環，陳韋丞就忍不住通通咳了出來。他只覺得頭暈目眩，肚腹升起一股強烈的噁心感。他蹲在牆邊，不斷抹臉又揉眼，那天旋地轉的感覺卻要命的還沒消退。

陳韋丞覺得鼻子好涼，比他過敏的時候還要難受，而楊博堯還在笑，笑他的不堪一擊。

他終於知道了，他永遠也追不上楊博堯，他學他翹課，學他抽菸、學他變得成熟，好像這樣就可以忽視他們之間的距離。但他灼熱的喉嚨告訴他、過涼的晶球告訴他，不管跑的多快多賣力，一年的距離是不可能追得上的。

他突然覺得自己像在跑步，已經快被太陽蒸發了，還是氣喘吁吁的在跑道上跑著，而楊博堯就坐在看台上喝著蘇打水。現在他累了，他想退出了，他以為楊博堯會從看台上下來，把水遞給他，跟他說加油，其實你可以繼續跑下去。

可是他沒有。

「你今天浪費我兩支菸。」

陳韋丞聽見他這麼說，太陽把煙霧染成暖黃色，模糊的視線下只看得見他被煙霧圍繞、扭曲的輪廓。


End file.
